Wherever I go
by soleilxxx
Summary: UA-Los dos se llevan dos años de edad, se quieren, se odian, se golpean,se aman,el internado es un lugar muy duro para vivir, más aún no puedes evitar romper las normas. BXE;Ooc; Amor/Odio ;RatingT-por el lenguaje;R&Rplease!
1. Wherever I go

**D**isclaimer: _Los personajes, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, que los creó a partir de un sueño._

**S**ummary : _Bella acaba de entrar en el internado SntAnne's, dónde conoce al enigmático Edward Cullen, quién es mayor que ella. En el internado las cosas son más difíciles, los castigos más severos y los sentimientos más confusos, sobre cuando se supone que odias a la persona que es dueña de tu corazón. RRplease._

**Wherever I go.**

_Prefacio y comienzo._

_Aquí estamos ahora_

_Todo está a punto de cambiar_

_Nos enfrentamos a mañana como se dice adiós al ayer_

_Un capítulo final, pero las historias más que empezar_

_Una página es crucial para todo el mundo._

No se me hace nada fácil correr por las calles de Forks de nuevo, casi olvidaba lo irregular que es el pavimento y lo molesto que es la lluvia cuando cae sobre ti, mi cabello está pegado a mis sienes y no dejo de respirar frenéticamente, corriendo por todas las calles, buscando sin buscar nada, intento mirar a través de mis pestañas, pero la lluvia me priva hacer nada.

Tan solo debo correr, correr hasta que no pueda más y _buscarla, _buscar a _Alice_, no debo creer todo lo que me dijeron de ella, igual que no podía aceptar quedarme sentada sin hacer nada en el internado, debía salir a buscarla, ella no iba a ser tan inconsciente, ella debía estar por algún lugar, ella me prometió que no haría nada así, _me lo prometió._

Y _éramos, _somos,** mejores amigas** y se supone que cuando haces una promesa a una mejor amiga debe cumplirse, más siendo Alice, Alice no pudo haber hecho eso, no, me niego a pensarlo, me niego a derramar una simple lágrima por algo que _no_ ha ocurrido, ella posiblemente está en su casa, escuchando algún CD de su banda favorita, con su cabello despuntado danzando sobre sus hombros.

Puede que incluso esté gritando a pleno pulmón, tal vez incluso está bailando, con su guitarra invisible, como hacíamos nosotras dos juntas, _cuando podíamos estar juntas,_ antes de que yo entrar en el internado, antes de entrar a esa fiesta, antes de todo, antes incluso de escaparme aquella noche de casa, antes que todo eso, como cuando éramos chicas que habían aprendido la lección ya hacía tiempo de que no debíamos hacer cosas malas.

Pero el pasado siempre vuelve y yo volví y ella volvió, pero no puedo creerlo y no deja de llover, la lluvia es demasiado fuerte, cae, me azota, me grita, me abofetea, espera que yo encuentre la verdad, pero nunca lo podré hacer, me niego si quiera a pensarlo, Alice, en una cama de hospital, nunca, ella no está enchufada a miles de artefactos, ella nunca lo haría, ella se reinventó, ella no, yo no, solo. . .

Él, no, por favor, no, Dios, dime que él no cayó encima de mí, por favor, Dios, solo dímelo, dime que no me persiguió, dime que no se escapó como yo solo para buscarme, por favor, dime que no, dime que no se ha abalanzado sobre de mí y que su respiración no roza mi oído, dime que no me está abrazando, que no me gira para mirarme a los ojos, dímelo, por favor, miénteme.

-Bella, debes volver, por favor, venga Bells, debes hacerlo.-Susurra él.-En dos semanas podrás ir a verla, por favor. . .-Susurra.

Siento que me tiemblan las piernas, le aparto de mí, de encima de mí, intento apartarlo de mi vida, de nuevo, él aún está en el suelo cuando yo ya estoy de pie, él me mira como si comprendiera lo que estoy haciendo y a la vez no, él piensa que puede solucionarlo todo y no puede solucionar nada.

-Deberías marcharte al Internado, no sé qué _coño_ haces aquí, nadie te ha pedido que me ayudes.-Casi escupo, estando al borde de las lágrimas.

Su rostro está distorsionado delante de mis ojos, la lluvia se hace más fuerte.

-No puedo dejarte marchar. . .-Susurra.

-No hagas como si fuéramos amigos, porque no lo somos. ¿Está bien? Solo…-Susurro.-Solo aléjate de mí, _Masen,_ déjame buscarla, _la necesito.-_Susurro y me giro sobre mis pies, oigo como él se levanta.

-No vas a conseguir ser nada si vuelves a ser como antes, si vuelves a hacer que no te importa nada. ¿Qué será lo próximo?-Grita.-¿Otra fiesta? ¿Otro casi coma etílico? ¿Otra vez casi volverte a ahogar? ¿Volver a casa moribunda? ¿Decepcionar de nuevo a tu madre? ¿Otra vez, Bella? Pensaba que eras más lista.-

Me giro en seco de nuevo y caigo encima de él, mi uniforme cada vez pesa más, pero eso no me impide darle un puñetazo en el mentón a él, él coge mis manos y me mira de esa forma, de esa forma que me hace encogerme.

-Tú **NO** eres así.-Grita y su frente se junta con la mía, de una forma casi salvaje.

Él tiene diecisiete años y yo quince y parece que él tenga treinta años y yo tres y me mire, diciéndome que solo soy una niña, como lo hacen todos, pero al mismo tiempo, parece mirarme y decirme que puede solucionarlo, su nariz roza la mía y aunque sé que le quiero, sé que él no siente nada por mí, no hay nada que hacer, nada que intentar.

Pero rozo mis labios con los suyos, aunque no haya nada que hacer, después me levanto y corro lejos de él.

Alice se reiría de mí.

_Dos meses antes._

Nunca me había sentido así, el corazón me latía frenéticamente, me miraba al espejo y no podía identificar el rostro que me miraba, eran unos ojos hundidos los que me miraban, era la chica poco agraciada de siempre quién estaba con los ojos hundidos, la chica que siempre le había gustado arreglarse el cabello con una trenza mal hecha en su hombro derecho, era yo y nadie más.

Nunca he sido realmente bonita, pero con mi maquillaje y mis ropas exigentemente elegidas para que pudiera esconderme detrás de ellas, de una forma que no hacía falta no ser perfecta, porque mis especie de tapaduras de esa clase podían hacer cualquier cosa para esconderme. Podían hablar sobre mí, decir que no era una chica insegura, que era una chica que sabía lo que me hacía.

Mi madre, si me oyera, diría que estoy diciendo una de las estupideces más grandes que haya oído en toda su vida, diría algo parecido a _'Solo tienes quince años'_, seguido de un muy convincente, _'no sabes nada de la vida'_ y yo solo podría asentir, otorgándole la razón, por enésima vez, en realidad las dos sabíamos que este momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano, el momento en el cual yo iba a hacer algo horrible y ella no podría hacer que no se percataba de lo ocurrido.

Y yo, simplemente, podía apretar mi corbata y esperar que todo estuviera bien en mi casa y que mi madre no llorara demasiado por mí y por la decisión que hubo de tomar al internarme aquí, entiendo su decisión, pero no puedo evitar llorar de rabia, ya no solo porque me hayan _pillado, _si no, porque, la decepción que ella se llevó conmigo, es el peor castigo que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Y solo deseo salir de esta jaula para pedirle _perdón._

_Estarás conmigo dondequiera que vaya_

_Donde quiera que vaya_

_****_

**B**ueno, solo con esto, hay un gran avance de la historia, pero no se confíen, quiero decir primero de todo, que esto va a ser una historia amor/odio en toda regla, que se sabrá bien el pasado de Bella y el de Alice y el de Edward y todos los personajes más adelante. . . Pero solo seguiré con esto, si al abrir mi bandeja de Hotmail encuentro Reviews, muchos Reviews. Y si al entrar en mi twitter me encuentro con personas más personas que me siguen.

**Recuerden, twitter:** nnataliaxxx, when you follow me i follow back


	2. Just Feel Better

**D**isclaimer: _Los personajes, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, que los creó a partir de un sueño._

**S**ummary : _Bella acaba de entrar en el internado SntAnne's, dónde conoce al enigmático Edward Cullen, quién es mayor que ella. En el internado las cosas son más difíciles, los castigos más severos y los sentimientos más confusos, sobre cuando se supone que odias a la persona que es dueña de tu corazón. RRplease._

**Wherever I go.**

Malentendido.

_Si nosotros venimos o yo estoy yendo_

_Esto no es como lo planee_

_Tengo la llave de la puerta_

_Pero no abrirá._

Por los pasillos me siento completamente invisible, será que todos vamos caminando con las mismas ropas, sin una pizca de maquillaje, todos con el mismo rostro pálido sin vida, pero al menos, ellos, los demás, pueden hablar entre ellos, yo solo puedo esquivar a las personas, intentar pasar entre ellas entre clase y clase.

Nadie dijo que estar en _Sant Anne's_ fuera _fácil_, realmente, solo llevo un par de días aquí y ya es condenadamente difícil no estallar y tirar mi mesa por los aires o destrozar mi habitación, estoy cansada de la monotonía, los estudios son horriblemente exigentes y he oído hablar sobre los severos castigos de esta institución, no es como si me los explicaran a mí, pero cuando estás sola, simplemente intentas distraerte oyendo el tema de conversación de alguien.

Si alguien me escuchara diría que no es tan difícil, pero simplemente, esto es una jaula llena de adolescentes que si quiera me miran, de profesores que no tienen ningún problema en rebajarte delante de toda la clase, simplemente por no entender algo y yo, que siempre he tenido demasiado temperamento, temo que algún día mis propias palabras me destruyan, como siempre han hecho.

Así que simplemente camino callada por todos los lugares, si quiera me hablo con mi compañera de habitación, su nombre es _Rosalie_ y estoy completamente segura que con la ropa adecuada y el maquillaje óptimo, sería la reina del lugar, pero, simplemente, sin maquillaje y el uniforme, parece una chica normal, a medias, ya que su cabello es como el oro y sus ojos como el cielo, pero, sinceramente, tiene cara de _roba coches._

No me preguntéis como se puede tener cara de roba coches, no lo sé, pero ella la tiene y tal vez es esa cara de _roba coches_, esa fiereza en su mirada, lo que le hace ser popular en _Sant Anne's_.

Sí, es irónico, nos prohíben maquillarnos y nos obligan a vestir todos iguales para que haya una igualdad notable entre todos nosotros y, sin duda, esto es peor que el instituto, aunque, _prefiero no hablar del instituto_, y no es porque me invadiría la nostalgia, que también, si no, porque en el instituto, yo era una chica que se hacía respetar, o más bien, que la hacían respetar.

No puedo dejar que su nombre pase por mi mente, me niego a pensarlo, pero ocurre.

_Jacob._

La campana suena y salgo de mi ensoñación, entré aquí en miércoles, hoy es viernes y es la hora en la que los padres de los alumnos se los llevan fuera o al menos les vienen a visitar, hoy no vendrá nadie a visitarme a mí, mi madre está trabajando y mis amigos, dudo que alguno venga a verme, cuando son tres horas de trayecto en coche, después una caminata y necesitan permiso de sus padres.

Así que hoy, estaré sola.

Entro a mi habitación, Rosalie sigue ahí, con su cara de _roba coches_, peinándose el cabello, nunca he hablado con ella, si quiera me hizo falta presentarme, nos presentó la directora y desde entonces, no hemos cruzado palabra, me compadezco a mí misma de lo triste y sola que se torna mi vida en el internado, ardo en deseos de llamar a Alice y preguntarle cómo está todo por ahí, si los ánimos se han relajado o si sigue todo igual, pero no puedo.

Me confiscaron mi teléfono móvil , aunque dudo que si lo pudiera seguir teniendo, tuviera algo de saldo, mi madre ya ha cortado mi línea, estoy segura, suspiro y me tumbo en mi cama, abro uno de mis libros favoritos, _Sweethearts_, es un libro poco conocido, pero lo amo y que sea poco conocido es algo bueno para mí, así nadie me juzga por lo que leo.

-¿No te vas con tus padres?-Me sobresalto, no esperaba oír su voz, su voz era dulce, casi podría decirse que podría trabajar como locutora de radio.

-Mi madre no vendrá y mi padre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña.-Intento sonar segura de mí misma y me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, en la escuela, cuando hablaba todo el tiempo así, salvo con Alice.-¿Y tú?-

Ella solo niega con la cabeza y yo asiento, me siento mareada al pensar en _mamá_ y en cómo debe seguir de decepcionada conmigo, solo quiero, solo deseo pensar en cómo era antes de que las cosas me sobrepasaran, como era antes de que mamá estuviera todo el día trabajando y Alice no dejara de fumar y fumar.

Solo quiero pensar en cómo cantábamos canciones sobre el amor, aún cuando nunca nos habíamos enamorado, solo quiero pensar en cómo éramos las dos de inocentes y a la vez cómo éramos las dos de sabias, pero, inconscientemente, pienso en _Jacob_, su nombre hace que una parte en mi interior comience a arder, me niego a pensar en él.

Pasan las horas y la habitación cada vez parece más pequeña y poco recurrente, pienso en ir a la biblioteca a hacer mis deberes de matemáticas, pero inmediatamente rectifico mis pensamientos, si comenzara a hacer mis deberes de matemáticas al llegar a la habitación estaría aún más cansada y más _ralladato._

Tal vez, simplemente, debería dormir, pero no tenía sueño y no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué estaba haciendo Rosalie con su móvil, sí, a ella no se lo lograron confiscar, al parecer, algo que, era alentador, tal vez ella lo recuperó, tal vez yo pueda recuperar el mío, al menos podría jugar a los juegos del móvil y mirar una y otra vez las fotos con Alice y con mi resto de amigos de la escuela.

Suspiro, nunca conseguiré mi móvil, pienso con claridad, debería dejar de pensar de una forma tan estúpidamente alentadora, cuando lo único que tengo que hacer es pasar este año sin problemas y después podré volver a Forks con Alice, solo un año, solo un mísero año y todo volverá a la normalidad, suspiro lentamente.

Cuando son las diez, toca el timbre anunciando la cena, pero no tengo apetito y me quedo sentada, al igual que Rosalie, quién parece que nunca tiene apetito. La puerta de la habitación se abre y entra un chico descomunalmente grande, por un momento me recuerda a Jacob, debo dejar de pensar en él, pienso.

-¿Tienes nueva compañera?-Preguntó, señalando lo obvio.

Rosalie asintió y fue entonces cuando Emmet se sentó en la cama de Rosalie y comenzaron a besarse, lo primero que pensé fue en marcharme, después en quedarme y hacer como si no oyera nada, al fin y al cabo, también era mi habitación, pero al final, en menos de veinte segundos yo ya estaba fuera de mi habitación, casi como renegada de ella.

Todos los alumnos van caminando por los pasillos, todos en la misma dirección, hacia la cafetería, yo simplemente me quedo estática en el sitio, sosteniendo aún el mango de la puerta de mi habitación y oyendo, aún sin quererlo, esos incómodos ruidos de besos.

Cuando los pasillos están totalmente vacíos, decido investigar un poco _Sant Anne's, _en estos dos días solo había ido de clase a la habitación y realmente nunca había visto el internado con profundidad, debía de haber algún lugar, algún lugar que no fuera tan monótono, algún lugar diferente.

Pensé en la primera vez que vi Sant Anne's, recuerdo que había una especie de terraza en el piso más alto, así que busco las escaleras y cuando las encuentro me encamino corriendo hacia arriba, Sant Anne's consta de cinco pisos, es una de las instituciones más grandes que se haya visto nunca. Yo resido en el segundo piso y al llegar al cuarto ya estoy agotada, subo a duras penas el quinto y cuando llego a este, busco las siguientes escaleras para llegar a la terraza.

Pero no están. Busco y busco y no veo nada, corro por los pasillos y nada, nada de nada.

Es entonces, cuando oigo la voz de la directora de Sant Anne's, se supone que yo ahora debería estar comiendo, o en mi habitación y una de las reglas claras de Sant Anne's era que después de las nueve no se puede ir andando por los pasillos, debes comer y entrar a tu habitación o como mucho, ir a la biblioteca.

Las bibliotecas están en el primer y en el tercer piso,_ mierda_, susurro para mí misma.

Debo esconderme.

Miro a mi alrededor, estoy demasiado lejos de las escaleras y la directora suena cerca de ellas, no tengo otra opción, abro una puerta cualquiera y entro en ella, cierro la puerta detrás de mí y mi respiración se vuelve agitada, aún más que antes, cuando estaba corriendo las escaleras, creo que todo se ha juntado.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos.

Cuando los abro, un chico está delante de mí, _genial_, pienso en mi fuero interno, posiblemente, he abierto la única habitación ocupada en toda esta planta, me regaño en mi fuero interno y no sé muy bien qué hacer, salir corriendo sería degradante.

Él me está mirando, vestido con ropa de pijama, con un vaso de agua en las manos y su cepillo de dientes en la boca, su pelo está despeinado, jodidamente _despeinado_, pienso en hacerle alguna broma sobre ello, pero me callo, no sería una buena manera de empezar una conversación, en estos momentos, cuando yo, he irrumpido en su habitación.

-Esto..yo. . .-Susurro, pero no tengo tiempo a decir nada más.

Su mano se mueve con rapidez, él me mira fijamente, sin si quiera parpadear cuando vierte toda su agua en mi rostro, cierro los ojos e inspiro lentamente, no puedo creer realmente lo que ha hecho, sigue con su mirada fija en mí y yo, pegada a la puerta, con mi cabello enganchado en mis sienes, me siento más estúpida que nunca.

-¿Por qué _coño_ has hecho eso. . . ?-Suelto todo el aire inspirado anteriormente.

-Voy a llamar a la directora, no puedes estar aquí, no sé si has venido a robar o algo, pero te he pillado, niña y ahora te voy a llevar a la directora.-Ladra y coge mi brazo con fuerza, no sin antes dejar a un lado su cepillo de dientes.

Me zafo de su agarre y le miro atónita.

-¡No soy una ladrona!-Grito.

-Eso explícaselo a quién le importe. . .-

Esa superioridad me estaba irritando, él intentó volver a cogerme del brazo pero volví a zafarme de su agarre, aquello pareció ponerle nervioso, me cogió de las muñecas y le empujé, él se abalanzó hacía atrás y cayó sobre su espalda, aún cogiendo una de mis muñecas.

Yo caí a su lado y volvimos a forcejar, él parecía tener una extraña fijación en cogerme , no dejaba de cogerme de las muñecas, de los brazos y de los hombros y yo al zafarme, no podía evitar atizarlo de vez en cuando, no había manera de levantarnos, los dos estábamos demasiado ocupados en nuestra labor.

Él se giró y cayó encima de mí, puso mis muñecas a ambos lados de mi cabeza y me miro, su mirada me hizo temblar, él parecía mayor, mayor para ser un interno.

-Solo eres una niña. ¿Qué haces robando aquí?-Me acusa.

-¡No estaba robando!-Le vuelvo a gritar y me intento volver a zafar de su agarre y sin darme cuenta, al intentar zafarme, uno de mis puños cae directo en su ojo derecho, él se cae hacia atrás, de nuevo y mis pupilas se dilatan.

_Oh dios. ¿Qué había hecho?_

Me acerco hacia él, este tenía su cara escondida entre sus manos, intenté que me dejara ver su ojo, pero este no hacía más que gruñir y apretar con más fuerza su ojo dañado, comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo y no pude evitar hacer una mueca de resentimiento, _ese chico_ no sabía aguantar bien un puñetazo.

Me castigué por haber dicho eso, aquello era lo que probablemente hubiéramos insultado yo y mis amigos en mi hogar, un chico que no sabía llevarse bien un puñetazo, un chico que no sabía aguantar bien el dolor, lo hubiéramos criticado hasta la saciedad. Realmente, yo nunca había hecho un derechazo y menos así.

Pero sí había presenciado peleas y siempre acaban mal, pero esto no era una pelea, era un malentendido, era un horrible y desagradable malentendido.

Pensé en huir, pero aquello no serviría de nada, ese chico ya sabía cómo era mi rostro, en cuanto me viera por los pasillos me delataría, solo me quedaba esperar a que se recuperara o se atreviera a mostrarme su ojo, me acerqué más a él e intenté hacerle entrar en razón pero él no dijo nada solo maldecía en voz alta.

Y fue entonces, cuando la puerta de la habitación de ese extraño desconocido se abrió y yo, no pude evitar maldecir todo lo que pude en mis pensamientos, ya que, me había prometido no meterme en problemas.

Al parecer, no sé cumplir mis promesas.

_Flashback._

_**Cumpleaños número catorce de Bella.**_

_-¡Otro trago por Bella!-Gritó Alice a todo pulmón, la fiesta parecía irse un poco de las manos, pero al fin y al cabo, aquella no era mi casa, si no la de Alice y sus padres estarían fuera el tiempo suficiente para que pudiéramos limpiarlo todo._

_Todos los chicos a nuestro alrededor cogieron sus copas y bebieron ese líquido mortal en mi honor, hasta yo lo hice, aún cuando ya estaba demasiado mareada, sonreí a Jacob, quién estaba a mi lado, Jacob había sido, desde siempre, mi mejor amigo._

_Él había sido el único que no había bebido ni gota. Jacob tenía quince años y cuatro meses y sus ojos eran los más bonitos que había visto en toda mi vida y aquella noche, me parecieron aún más bonitos y relucientes. _

_Jacob me arrebató mi vaso de __**JB**__, no era como si aquella substancia subiera demasiado rápido, que también, pero una de las razones de mi inmenso mareo, era que había bebido demasiadas copas y de repente, no me encontraba en mis cabales para hacer o decir nada, simplemente protesté cuando este me arrebató mi vaso, pero él negó con la cabeza._

_-Demasiados tragos, Bells, te está sentando endemoniadamente mal.-Intenté protestar, pero con Jacob ahí, era prácticamente imposible, más aún, cuando yo había estado enamorada de él durante toda mi vida y tenía un extraño poder sobre mí._

_Asentí._

_-Bella, tú no eres así, realmente, tú no eres así.-Susurra en mi oído.-Prométeme que no volverás a beber.-Susurra.-Prométeme que esta es la primera y la última vez que bebes.-Susurra en mi oído y no puedo evitar temblar._

_Asiento.-Te lo prometo.-_

_Él besa mi mejilla y se aleja de mi lado, siento como si algo tan indispensable para vivir, como un hígado o el mismísimo corazón, se extirpara por su cuenta y se marchara, Jacob se marchó de mi lado con un simple beso en la mejilla, se acercó a Alice._

_Se acercó a Alice para comenzar una ronda acalorada de besos._

_Aprieto los labios y cojo otra copa, la vuelvo a llenar y me la bebo de un golpe._

_A la mierda las promesas y a la mierda Jacob._

_Que la vida pasa por una razón_

_yo no hago, no hago, no hago_

_que esto vaya donde yo nunca fui antes_

_Pero esta vez, esta vez_

_Voy a intentar algo que me haga sentir mejor_

_Dime qué hacer_

_Tú sabes que no puedo ver_

_a través de la neblina alrededor de mi_

_Y haré algo que me haga sentir mejor._

_** .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**B**ueno, debo decir, primero de todo que…MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS 8 PRIMEROS REVIEWS! Me llena de satisfacción esos reviews, realmente, sois fantásticos L)

Y también debo dar gracias por los inbox de mi anterior fanfiction y todos los mensajes pidiéndome que actualizara, siento mucho no poder haberlo hecho, pero enfin, he vuelto, no sé si mejorada, pero he vuelto y estoy para quedarme, así que en fin lo repito, muchas gracias por los inbox los mensajes TODO, sois geniales.

Ah y, de momento, solo me seguís una persona más en twitter de fanfiction, que debo agradecerlo, pero repito.

Cualquier pregunta por inbox, gracias:D

Ah y respecto a las canciones, la del prefacio es wherever i go (me gustó el título y por eso también lo puse en la historia) de Miley Cyrus [ no me miréis mal, solo me gustan suyas esa canción, the climb y when i look at you xdd'] y la canción de hoy es: JUST FEEL BETTER de SANTANA! Si véis el video veréis a una Nikki Reed actuando de estudiante. ¡Gran video y Gran canción! Intentaré subirlas las dos a mi perfil lo antes posible.

Nnataliaxxx when u follow me i follow back !

Xoxo, soleilxxx


End file.
